Shattered Dream Part II
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Dream Part I. After another failed suicide attempt and another rejection by Kaiba, Joey is whisked away to Kyoto by a mysterious man. What lies in store for the blond Duelist and will his heart finally be able to mend under this new man's care? Warning: Character death. Don't like don't read. Reviews welcome and appreciated. Yaoi. Joey.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters.**

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Chapter I**

Seto Kaiba took the steps to Joey's house in a single bound. Slamming the door open, his eyes widened to find the blond on his knees clutching a gushing wound in his stomach. "I'm sorry Seto," the injured youth coughed out, blood trickling from his mouth. "I missed." With a last blood-stained cough, Joey collapsed to the floor beside a still smoking gun.

* * *

Several hours later, Mokuba wandered through the hospital doors and glanced about for his big brother. It didn't take him long to find Seto in a chair off the side of the lobby, typing away at his laptop. Sitting beside the older Kaiba, Mokuba waited for a moment before speaking, "What are you doing here big brother? When you didn't come home to tuck me in, I got worried and activated the GPS beacon in your coat."

"I was over at Wheeler's house. He wanted to talk to me about that letter Motou gave me. I told him it was never going to happen and left. As I was leaving I heard a gunshot and ran back inside. Wheeler had shot himself in the stomach. My guess is he must have dropped the gun and wound up shooting himself in the gut instead of successfully killing himself." He said it all without looking up from his computer.

Mokuba's eyes widened and he quickly glanced down the corridor. "Is Joey going to pull through?"

"Unfortunately the doctors were able to pull him out of the danger zone."

"How can you say something like that?The only thing Joey ever did was love you," Mokuba snapped.

"And his declarations of love have given me nothing but grief. If he wanted to die so badly, he could have simply asked for my help."

"God you're as bad as Gozabura was. Like father like son I guess. You can take a taxi home you god damned cock sucking fucking asshole!" With that the ebony haired youth stormed off, leaving Seto Kaiba to wonder his kid brother had leaned such language.

* * *

The next morning found Yugi Motou sitting beside Joey's hospital bed, gently holding his best friend's hand in both of his own. A loud gasp from the doorway made him glance up to see Serenity Wheeler clasping her hands over her mouth.

"What happened to him?" she asked as she knelt by the bedside, tears openly running down her cheeks.

"Kaiba," was all Yugi said.

Looking down at her brother's sleeping form, Serenity seemed lost in thought. After a few moments, she gave a firm nod as though she'd come to a decision. Getting to her feet, she met Yugi's gaze with a very rare conviction in her eyes. "I'm going to go and make Kaiba realize just how badly he's hurt my brother. And I'll do anything it takes to convince him."

"That might not be the wisest course of action my dear," a deep voice said from the doorway. The two teenagers turned to see a towering man standing just inside the room.

The stranger stood an easy 6'3" with ankle length teal hair, penetrating teal eyes, and a matching teal business suit. The way suit sat him spoke of a well-built frame underneath; his face was one of classical beauty with high cheekbones, a patrician nose, and thin but firm lips.

"Dartz!" Yugi exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

With a placating smile, the stranger held up his hands for calm and took a slight step back. "Fortunately, I am not my rather... misguided brother. My name is Darren. Yes, I know you may find that hard to believe given the rather strong family resemblance; but I assure you I speak the truth."

After a few moments of hesitation, Yugi took a cautious step forward. "My name is Yugi Motou. This is my friend Serenity Wheeler and the boy in the bed is her brother Joey."

"It is a pleasure and honor to meet both of you. I take it Kaiba is the reason this young man is here?"

Yugi nodded. "Joey tried killing himself after Kaiba rejected Joey's feelings for him."

"I see. Still, despite the animosity you feel towards Seto Kaiba, I suggest you allow me to handle one such as him Ms. Wheeler. Any efforts on your part may only lead to more heartache."

"But why would you help us?" Serenity asked, brushing a lock of hair from Joey's face.

"Because I have my score to settle with Kaiba. You see, Dartz and I were not the only Atlanteans to survive the destruction of our beloved Atlantis. I made my escape with two others, my cousin and best friend Trin and Dartz's wife Aya. Unfortunately, a recent industrial accident of Kaiba Corp killed Aya and placed Trin in a coma. I had come here today to visit with him only to find he has died of his injuries."

He paused for a moment, profound sadness shining his piercing eyes. "I am the last of my people left alive. I will help you and your brother so that you do not risk knowing the suffering that I do."

There was another pause as he looked over Yugi and Serenity. "I shall return tomorrow to check Joey's condition; for the moment I have a few errands to run." With that, he spun on his heel and left the room, leaving the two teenagers to tend to their comatose friend.

* * *

The next day the whole gang was gathered around Joey's bed, keeping vigil when the injured blond woke up. His breaths deepened for a moment before his eyes fluttered open. The room was a blur at first until he rubbed his eyes weakly and everything slowly came back into focus. "H-hey guys..." he rasped out. "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital again Joey," Tea explained as she poured him a glass of water for his scratchy throat. "You tried to kill yourself again, remember?"

Taking a few sips of water, Joey nodded as it all came back to him, a few tears running down his face. "Why does Seto hate me so much?" he asked no one in particular. He ran a hand over the bandage on his stomach as he cried. "I love him and he can't stand me. Why can't I just die and end this heartache?"

His friends said nothing. What was there to say to something like this. Even Yugi found himself at a loss for one of his famous hope and friendship speeches.

The clearing of a throat from the doorway made them all jump.

"Oh hello Darren," Yugi said as the tall Atlantean joined the others beside Joey.

"Who is this guy?" Joey asked as he slowly propped himself into a sitting position and winced from a flash of pain across his wound.

"This is Darren," Yami said. He'd been informed by his smaller lover about the older male's visit the day before. "He is Dartz's brother. He, his cousin and his sister-in-law went into hiding after escaping the destruction of Atlantis it would seem. Apparently a recent accident caused by Kaiba Corp has resulted in the deaths of the other two, leaving Darren as the last of his people alive."

Darren nodded sadly in confirmation of the former Pharaoh's summary. "I have a bone to pick with your unrequited love and will deal with him when the time is right."

"You won't hurt him will you?" Joey asked with a nervous nibble to his bottom lip.

"Rest assured that Seto Kaiba will live through my wrath. He might not wish he had, but he will. Nor will I let any harm to befall his younger brother Mokuba who is innocent in all of this."

Joey nodded and sank back into his pillows. Despite everything he'd been through lately, he actually felt a bit at peace. He couldn't explain why, but he felt that it was the calming aura Darren seemed to have flowing from him.

"Now to business," Darren said, clearing his throat and addressing the group at large. "I've spoken with the doctor overseeing Joey's case, who also happened to have been the one in charge of Trin until yesterday. He feels that what is best for our young friend here is a peaceful, fresh-aired environment to get away from all the troubles he's been through recently. So I'd like to invite Joey to stay with me at my home in Kyoto."

None of the others spoke as Joey's jaw dropped at the offer. In his mind, he suddenly imagined what sort of home someone like Darren would live in. It would be big like Kaiba's but somehow not as arrogant or showy, he felt. And for a moment, all he wanted to do was stay by Darren's side forever; until he shook himself mentally and wondered where the hell that thought had come from.

Yugi was the one who broke the silence. "Kyoto? How would we ever get to see Joey if he moves all the way out there?"

"I'd be more than happy to fly you all out to him in my company's private chopper whenever you so desire. On a daily basis if you were to insist upon it."

"But why would you offer something like that to a kid you don't even know?" Joey asked in confusion. Given how Kaiba treated him, his mistrust over the actions of the wealthy was understandable.

"Because unlike Seto Kaiba, my heart is not a frozen block of ice and I actually care about others. And I should perhaps mention now that I've already had my men liberate your belongings from your home to have them brought to mine."

"B-b-but-" Joey stammered before Darren's raised hand cut him off.

"There is no need to protest or thank me, Joey. You need to be able to trust people in this world, for so many of us have so little time in it." He then pulled out a pocket watched shaped like the head of Exodia from his suit's inner pocket. "If you will excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I must be off to complete the arrangements for Joey's stay. I shall send someone by in the morning to fetch you after you're discharged. I'll be waiting for you at the manor."

Overwhelmed by Darren's more than generous offer and kindness, Joey could merely nod as Darren left. Malik made a comment about how all Joey would need was a good fuck from Darren to forget about Kaiba, earning him a whack upside the skull from his hikari.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please feel free to review this first chapter and let me know your early opinions of Darren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Chapter II  
**

Joey waited outside the hospital's front doors in a wheeler for his escort to Darren's home. It had been a small fight for the staff to get him in the wheelchair, insisting it was hospital policy to escort patients outside when they leave. Just as he was about to doze off in the early morning sunshine, a black stretch limousine pulled to a stop in front of him.

From the passenger door at the rear of the vehicle, a small, slender person emerged dressed in a black silk kimono patterned with pink lotus blossoms. The stranger had shoulder length black hair that was set in two braids that fell on wither side of their face and a ponytail in back. The framing greatly complimented the almost ghost pale skin, soft face, ruby lips, and piercing yellow eyes.

At first, Joey thought he was looking at a young woman, but something in the eyes hinted a very carefully concealed masculinity. Joey got the feeling this was not someone with whom to fuck. But someone had gone through a great deal of trouble to hide it, right down to white socks and wooden hanao sandals on his feet.

"Uhhh, are you who's supposed to take me to Darren's place?" Joey asked, shifting a little in the wheelchair.

The young man nodded silently, moving behind Joey and pushing the wheelchair over to the open car door. Joey climbed into the back seat and slid over the to end of the cushioned leather so his escort could climb in as well.

A sudden sharp prick in the side of his neck cause Joey's hand to fly to the source of the pain, plucking a small dart from his neck. He glanced up to see the mysterious young man lowering a blow gun in the few seconds before he passed out.

* * *

The sound of groaning metal roused Joey from his drug-induced slumber. Gazing out the rear window of the limo, he watched a pair of massive wrought iron gates swing shut, the Seal of Orichalcos adorning the center.

Turning back around, he saw the pale youth from earlier watching him. "Hey, what was the big idea of knocking me out you little shrimp?" he demanded.

The youth merely shrugged, not saying anything before turning his attention to the window. Joey huffed and followed his gaze, watching the vast estate roll by. He couldn't even see the fence that would indicate the border's of Darren's land.

After a fifteen minute drive, the limo finally pulled to a stop in front of the manor. Getting out of the limo, Joey saw that Darren's house was a jet black version of the White House in America. The only variation was a very life-like Duel Monsters statue made of marble in a fountain on the front lawn. With a small shudder of surprise, he turned to see Darren standing in the open front door, the crossdressing young man clinging to his arm.

The Atlantean smiled warmly and came over to assist Joey to the door. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said as the youth held open the door for them.

The entrance hall was huge! Joey's entire house could fit inside with room to spare. "Wow," was all Joey could manage to say as he looked around, trying to take it all in.

"I'm glad you approve. And I hope you come to think of my home as your own while you stay here with us. On that note, I'd like to properly introduce you to Kili, the young man who escorted you here."

Joey pointed a finger at the silent young man. "He hit me with a tranq dart when I wasn't looking and won't say a damn thing. What's up with all that?"

"Did he now?" Darren frowned with a glance at a defiant looking Kili. "Kili, go to your room until I say otherwise." This earned Joey a glare from Kili who flipped him off before storming up the marble staircase that dominated one side of the entrance hall.

"Don't mind him, he's just very cautious around strangers. I found Kili six years ago when he was only eight years old. I don't know if he can't or merely won't speak, but he has never said a word to me in all that time, or anyone else as far as I can tell."

"Found him?" Joey asked, looking at Darren's far off gaze as the older man became awash in memory.

"Yes. I was on a business trip to Greece and was taking in the sights when I came across this delicate looking child. He had this feral nature about him that was almost beautiful... from a fellow survivor's perspective, mind you, not in any perverse way. The moment I turned my back on him, he tried to steal my wallet from my pocket. Instead of turning him over to the authorities, I bought him a meal and decided to make him my ward. He's been by my side ever since.

"But enough about Kili. You must be eager to your bedroom," Darren said. He moved over to the staircase and offered his hand to his young guest.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can tackle all those stairs with my stitches," Joey said, looking up the lengthy flight of steps.

"I believe I have a solution to that." Before Joey could ask what it is, the Atlantean had scooped the blond into his arms and held him in a bridal fashion as he began ascending the stairs. A brilliant blush ran across Joey's face and he was certain Darren could hear how loud his heart was pounding in his chest.

The only downside to being carried like this was that each step made him bounce just enough that pain lashed across his stomach and made him wince. This wasn't lost on Darren, who paused halfway up the stairs and looked down with concern. "Are you alright Joey? Are your stitches bothering you?" he asked.

Joey shook his head and buried his face against Darren's shoulder to hide the blush he was getting from being carried like this. "No, it's OK. Pretty much moving period makes them hurt. But could you maybe go a little slower?"

"Certainly. I also noticed your heart rate increasing. Are you coming down with something perhaps?"

"N-no. I just was thinking about how nice this felt..." Joey said, his face burning brighter.

Darren merely smiled to himself and resumed walking at the slower pace Joey had requested. He had no delusions that Joey was thinking of how nice it felt for him to be carrying the youth, no doubt he was fantasizing about his misplaced love for Kaiba, but it was not his place to tell someone who they should love.

It took Joey a moment to realize when he'd been set down at the top of the stairs, and he quickly took a step away from Darren as he tried to calm his heart down. Before he could thank him however, he was swept off down the corridor by his host.

Stopping at the third door on the right, Darren turned to Joey and said, "Here is your room. It comes with a king sized four poster bed, walk-in closet, en suite bathroom with a jacuzzi, and a fully stocked entertainment center. My chambers are two doors down on the left. Now I hate to leave you right now, but I have a few business matters that need my attention. I should be finished in time for dinner and will join you then. For now, feel free to explore or settle into your room."

Joey watched Darren disappear down the stairs and decided to wander in the opposite direction to explore a bit. He didn't want to just poke his head into closed rooms, so he merely wandered and took in the decor. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the entrance hall, with dark teal carpets and black wallpaper. Small chandeliers in the ceiling offered generous levels of light so it didn't look gloomy.

An open door on his right caught his eye and he poked his head in to see what it was. It turned out to be Kili's room as evidenced by the fact the boy lay on his back at the foot of his bed, propping his feet up against the bed frame and listening to music on a set of headphones, a manga is his hands. Joey was a touch surprised to see him acting and dressing like a normal teen in a black tank top and black shorts.

The room was mostly clean from what Joey could see, save for that the bed was unmade and empty fast food bags sat by the nightstand in a neat little group. From the Gackt and Lucifer posters lining the walls, Joey could easily take a guess at what the boy was listening to.

Smiling to himself, Joey headed back to his own room, thinking maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all. Darren certainly seemed to care about him a lot.

Opening the door to his room, Joey felt his jaw drop at the sheer extravagance of it. Everything was red and black, the image of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon was everywhere. From posters to the bedspread, even the candle holders on the nightstand were shaped like his most powerful card. Sinking down onto the sheets, Joey picked up the Red-Eyes Black Phone and dialed Yugi's number.

* * *

"Kame Game Shop," Yami said as he picked up the phone. After listening for a second, he placed his hand over the mouthpiece and called out, "Yugi, phone call! It's Joey!"

Yugi came dashing down the stairs, kissed his lover on the cheek and snatched the phone away. "Hey Joey," he said excitedly. "How's Kyoto?"

"It's good I guess. Darren's house is bigger than Kaiba's and my room has the Red-Eyes all over it."

"Yeah, Darren called the shop yesterday and asked what your best card was. He says he likes decorating rooms like that. I hope he's treating you good enough."

"Oh yeah, he's pretty cool I guess. Carried me up this huge flight of stairs to my room so I wouldn't pop my stitches. God, I thought my heart was gonna pound out of my chest when he did that."

"How are you holding up about... Kaiba?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"It still hurts lot Yug, I'm trying not to think about it. And if Darren keeps pulling out all this show stopping stuff, I don't think I'll have time to think about it all."

"That's great to hear Joey. Listen, I have to get ready for a date with Yami. He says he taking me somewhere special. With how he's been acting the past few days... I think he's going to propose." The mixture of nerves and excitement in Yugii's voice made Joey smile.

"Ok Yugi, see ya around," Joey said before hanging up. He should be happy for his best friend, his heart stung to know that he was the only one of their group without a lover. Even Tristan had someone now that Duke Devlin had gone after him.

Sighing to himself and fighting off a few lonely tears, Joey picked up the phone again and decided to give Serenity a call.

* * *

"Hello?" Serenity asked after the third ring. "Joey! How are you?" she exclaimed when she asked who was calling. "I'm good sis. And I'm at that Darren guy's place right now."

"Is that the big one on the outskirts?"

"I'm not sure... But wait, how did you know that?" Joey asked, puzzled.

"Did you forget Joey? Mom and I live in Kyoto," she giggled. "You wanna say hi to her?"

Another pang tore at his heart. "No, that's OK. I doubt she'd wanna talk to me anyway. She hasn't since you guys left. Listen, I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna take a nap. See ya," he said, hanging up before his sibling could say good-bye.

Lost in his thoughts, mulling over everything that'd happened lately, Joey fell back on his covers and eventually drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a bit since my last update folks. Just a touch of writer's block on Chapter 3 but I'll have it up in the next few days o just hang in there for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter III**

A heavy thump on the bed startled Joey from a pleasant, somewhat sexual dream he'd been having about Kaiba. Opening his eyes, he saw Kili sitting on the end of the bed with his tongue sticking out in a silent raspberry. Joey was about to retort when Darren came into the room as well, balancing three pizza boxes on one hand.

He was wearing clothes identical to Kili's, save that the clothes were teal to match his eyes. But the tank top on him was a few sizes too small and showed off a set of abs that Joey personally felt belonged on a Greek statue. But then, given Darren's age, they might have been the model for a few statues.

"Kili, get off Joey's bed and give me a hand with the pizzas," Darren told the young Greek boy sternly.

Sliding off the bed and moving over to his surrogate father as though he'd been on his best behavior the whole time, Kili took the pizzas from him and padded over to the couch across from the entertainment center.

Now this struck Joey as odd. With all the money his host seemed to have, he certainly hadn't been expecting pizza in his bedroom for dinner. "Shouldn't we be having a big, fancy meal down in some huge dining room or something?" he asked.

With a shake of his head, Darren sat back on the couch as well. "No. I only ever use the dining room for business dinners and such when I need to make a show of my hospitality and wealth to impress someone. Since it's usually just Kili and myself around, we normally order out or cook something small in the kitchen and just eat it while we relax in my bedroom."

"Oh, OK." Then Joey noticed that they hadn't brought any drinks with them. "So where are the drinks?" he asked. Darren smiled and pressed a button on the remote built into the couch's arm. A small part of the wall swung open to show a hidden mini fridge stocked with sodas, waters, and juices.

"Wow, Joey said as he took out three Cokes and passed them around. He watched as Darren pressed another button that turned on the TV and another that opened the DVD player.

"Every week, we pick a movie we've never seen before and watch it. This week, it's _Armageddon_. I know it might be a bit shocking that I haven't seen that one yet, but I do actually get pretty caught up in work at times. And since it's just me and Kili, we do some of the cleaning for this place ourselves while I hire a cleaning crew to handle the rest and the grounds."

"Umm, awkward question, but why does Kili dress like a girl? I mean, does he just feel more comfortable that way cause he does look kinda girly."

While Kili glared and flipped Joey off, Darren merely chuckled a little and decided to explain. "Well yes and no. While he does feel a bit more comfortable dressing as a female in public, it's mostly to help people underestimate him. See, Kili wanted to do something to repay my kindness, so I trained him as my personal bodyguard. By dressing as a young woman, people automatically believe he's less dangerous than he actually is."

Kili handed them each their pizza and popped the DVD into the player. Then he plopped down against Darren's long legs and began stuffing his face with a slice of pepperoni as they all settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

Darren sat contentedly on the couch as the end credits rolled. Kili had fallen asleep and was dozing curled up against Darren's legs while Joey sobbed against his shoulders. Though tempted to put his arm around Joey's shoulder, Darren held himself in check. They weren't lovers, they weren't even technically friends.

After a moment, he nudged Joey gently. "Time for bed, Joey." He rose from his seat and scooped Kili into his arms to take him to his room.

"Here, let me help you," Joey said as he got to his feet and followed Darren down the hall to Kili's room. He opened the door for them and even pulled down the teen's comforter and sheets.

Once Kili was tucked in, they slipped back out into the hall. "Good night Joey," Darren said as he made his was to his bedroom. Just before he could open his door however, he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw Joey standing before him with a nervous air about him. "Yes?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Not meeting Darren's teal gaze, Joey asked, "Can I stay with you tonight? I tend to get a bit scared the first night I stay in a strange place."

After a few moments of thought, the Atlantean smiled warmly and opened the door to his room. "I don't see the harm," he said as he entered his chambers which were a bigger version of Joey's and covered with various snake themed Duel Monsters in the decorations.

As Darren began turning down the sheets and comforter, Joey looked around at the decor of the room. However, his wandering eyes soon found a much more appealing sight as he caught Darren undressing for bed. He suddenly forgot about the decor of the room as his golden eyes locked onto a beautifully muscled back and a silver snake tattoo that ran up his spine, the tail stopping just above what had to be the finest ass on the planet. Then it struck Joey. Darren's body was completely... naked. A deep blush ran over his cheeks and he dived under the covers, rolling so he was facing away from the older man.

Though at first surprised by Joey's sudden dive for the bed, Darren quickly caught on and chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I should have warned you that I sleep in the nude. When one lives as long as I have, a sense of modesty doesn't really exist. Not that I really had one eleven thousand years ago. We just didn't really have such notions back then."

"I-it's OK." Joey said, refusing to look back even as he felt the bed dip as Darren joined him in bed. But he was left little choice in the matter as he was rolled over and pulled against Darren, his face even with the Atlantean's firm chest. "What are you doing?" he asked. This was certainly not what he'd been expecting; especially given how often in bed he imagined doing this with Kaiba.

"You said you get scared sleeping in a strange place. This is merely to show you that you are safe, nothing more than that," Darren assured him. "If it's too awkward for you, I understand." He began to loosen his arms only to find Joey shaking his head and seeming to burrow deeper against his chest.

"N-no, thank you..." Joey whispered from against those strong pectorals. He could literally feel the thump of Darren's heart and was certain the other man could feel his as well. As awkward as it actually was, he was grateful that Darren was offering to let go if he felt weird about it and that he was taking Joey's fear with serious thought.

"Good night then," Darren said softly as he rested his chin atop Joey's head and slowly drifted into slumber.

"Night," Joey whispered even softer than before. As he listened to Darren's breaths ease into those of slumber, he lay there and thought over the past few days. This was all just so overwhelming. Darren's kindness, Kaiba's continual scorn and apparent lack of concern over the health of a young man who'd tried killing himself twice to prove his love for the azure eyed CEO. It felt like hours before sleep finally claimed him and inappropriate dreams about Darren filled his mind.

* * *

"Joey... time to get up," someone said, cutting through his dreams and rousing Joey into a half-sleep.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled in protest trying to wave the waker away.

"No Joey," the waker, whose voice he now recognized as Darren's, insisted. "Your sister and mother are here and wish to see you."

That got Joey to snap his eyes open and lunge into a sitting position, wincing as pain spiked through his wound from the sudden movement. When he could open his eyes again, his gaze met with Darren's chiseled chest once again. "Wh-where are they?" he asked, somehow managing to drag his golden gaze to meet Darren's teal one.

"In the doorway," came the stern voice of Joey's mother.

"M-mom!" Joey yelped as he pulled the comforter up to his chest, even though he was still fully clothed from his dive into the bed the night before. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question young man," his mother scolded while Serenity giggled behind her hand next to her. "Your sister got off the phone with you yesterday and told me you were staying with this man." She pointed at Darren before continuing. "Has that father of yours become such a drunk that he has to whore you out for booze money?"

While Kaiba could be cruel and knew how to hit his buttons, no one could make Joey's heart wrench like his mother. She never saw the good person he was, only took things at face value. Just as Joey was about to try and defend himself against her blind accusation, Darren grabbed a robe hanging from a hook on the post of the bed and covered himself before climbing out of bed to address the situation.

"Ma'am, Joey is here by my invitation to recover from recent injuries and difficult events in his life." While his tone was polite, Joey noted that there was a firmness in his eyes that dared his mother to question the centuries old prince. Darren always seemed so nice before, what was the source of this hardness in him that honestly scared the blond a little.

"I see," Mrs. Wheeler said after a few moments. "You are very kind sir, but I think it would be in your best interest to send Joseph home as soon as possible. He takes after his father you know, and lord knows what he might do if you leave him unsupervised. And don't get me started on his lack of resp-"

"Mrs. Wheeler," Darren snapped sharply to cut off her little tirade against her son in front of a complete stranger. "I suggest you stop right this instant and refrain from further insulting my guest in my presence. Then, I recommend you to leave while you still have the option of doing so willingly."

Though she opened her mouth several times as though she wished to protest, eventually the Joey's mother merely grabbed Serenity's hand and left the room in a huff. Neither of Joey nor Darren moved or spoke until they heard they heard the front door slam shut.

"Why'd you stop her?" Joey asked wondering why this man, who was little more than a stranger, had defended him against his mother. "And how did she even get in here?"

"Kili must have let her in. He's always an early riser so he might have been downstairs when she buzzed the main gate. As for why I protected you, I don't take kindly to such ill treatment of one's family. May I ask why she has such an issue with you?"

Joey looked away for a moment then sighed. "Simply because of how I look. I look just like my dad, so she assumes I act just like him no matter what she's told. It's why she left me with him when she left. I guess she figured we could rot in hell together or something."

"And yet I see you as nothing but a remarkably stable young man for the crap hand life has deemed to deal you. From what I've seen and been informed about you, you are a kind soul with many friends who love and care about you very much. Now you go ahead and go back to sleep if you care to." As if on an impulse, Darren approached the bed and bent down to kiss Joey's forehead before he slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Joey was still pretty tired from yesterday and the strain of his mother's impromptu visit wasn't helping. With a yawn, he snuggled back down into the blankets and drifted asleep, awash in Darren's scent.

Joey woke after a few more hours of sleep and slipped off to his room to clean and change. His clothes and skin were saturated with the smell of the Atlantean prince and he blushed as the smell reminded him of both how Darren had held him and the dreams of the prince he'd had last night. Once he was all cleaned up, Joey decided to see if he could find Darren.

Descending the stairs didn't hurt too much as long as he took them slowly, and soon he was wandering about the ground floor on his hunt for his host. He found Darren in the east drawing room going over some papers. Light streamed in from the large bay windows and Joey was struck by how manly Darren looked with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose as he read. Clearing his throat to announce his presence, he came up beside the older male and asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking over some overseas sales reports for the company I own. I run Mystical, a conglomerate that has its hands in just about everything." Taking off his glasses, Darren rubbed his eyes a bit and took a sip from the cup of green tea he'd been enjoying. "But since you're awake, I think I'll take a little break."

"No need to stop because of me," Joey protested softly, thinking he should give Darren privacy to work.

"Nonsense. Yugi told me you're a Duelist. I was wondering if perhaps you'd care to join me for a match."

"A duel?" Joey said, taken slightly by surprise. "Y-yeah sure. I just gotta go get my deck."

"No need. I keep all duel decks in the house in a safe in this room." He got up and walked over to a wall painting, moving it aside and revealing a small wall safe. Opening the safe, he took out Joey's deck and one for himself as well.

"I didn't take you for a duelist."

"You'd be surprised some of the things I am," Darren chuckled. Walking over to the drawing room's fireplace, he took down the two Duel Disks hanging over the mantle he kept there and handed one to Joey. "Just pop in your deck and we'll begin."

The blond secured the disk to his wrist and gulped softly. "OK... But it's been a while since I last dueled."

"It's been centuries for me. So we're both a little rusty on the subject. On that note, what say we make this duel a touch more interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a strip duel. Each time one of us loses a thousand life points, we remove an article of clothing. However, life point gains do not get it put back on. At least until we're in our underwear. Those stay on until the end, then the loser loses his shorts."

"But you don't wear underwear," Joey pointed out.

"In an effort to make you a bit more comfortable, I have started doing so as of today."

Though Joey was actually a little disappointed that Darren would be covering up his glorious ass, he inwardly shook his head at that regret. "This is just for fun right? You're not trying to trick me into anything?" At Darren's nod, Joey took a deep breath. "Alright then. It's a deal."

"Excellent. Let the duel begin," Darren chuckled as he drew his first card...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient while I got this chapter up. The next one won't be nearly so long a wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter IV**

Both duelists stood clad only in their boxers, and Joey was quickly losing focus and lifepoints. Darren had pulled a clever trick and restored his lifepoints to 8000, while Joey sat on a measly 1000. But that wasn't what was breaking the blond's focus. No, it was the fact that just below Darren's bellybutton was another silver snake tattoo; or rather the tail of one. The rest was hidden by Darren's black silk underwear that left surprisingly little to the imagination. The way the tail wiggled every time the Atlantean moved wasn't helping either.

When he was finally able to pull his eyes away from Darren's well cut body, Joey focused on the Atlanean Soldier on the prince's field instead. But he had no real concern for the monster, but rather a card on his own field. "My turn, and I'm activating my trap card, Self-Destruct Button!" That trap card could only be activated when there was a 7000 difference in players' lifepoints. It depleted both sets of lifepoints to 0, resulting in a draw.

"Impressive Joseph. The duel is a draw. I suppose that as the tie setter, you may have the honor of choosing whether or not one of us loses his underwear," Darren said with a friendly smile.

"If it's OK, I think I'd rather we just keep them on. I mean, no offense or anything but you're not the one guy I want to see naked," Joey said, his misplaced affection for Kaiba showing through.

"While I feel it a pity not to see your fully nude glory, I understand," Darren said with an understanding smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes." He knew he didn't love Joey or anything of that level, but the mere mention of Kaiba in any way stoked his anger these days. It was because of Kaiba's company that if it weren't for Kili, Darren would be completely alone in this world. Setting aside his Duel Disk, he slowly dressed and sat back down to resume his work. "Forgive me if I don't show you out, I really need to be getting back to work," he said a bit more coldly than he intended.

Though he could be a bit dense at times, Joey caught the sudden, if subtle, animosity that had entered Darren's words and mannerisms at the reference to Kaiba. He backed out of the room and left the prince to his work. As he wandered the manor, just exploring, he tried to understand why people just refused to think him loving Kaiba was what he wanted from life, no matter how one-sided it might be.

* * *

Hours later found Joey back up in his room, recovering from the climb back upstairs. It had taken longer than he'd thought it would, but he'd had to stop several times and rest until the pain searing across his stomach with every step subsided enough for him to continue. Now he merely lay on his bed, resting one hand on his stomach tenderly and waited for the painkillers he'd found in his bathroom medicine cabinet to kick in.

Feeling someone else in the room, he sat up and saw Kili scowling at him from the doorway, two plates of food in his hands. Without a word, he came over and shoved Joey's plate into his hands and flipped him off with his now free hand. Flipping the bird seemed to be Kili's favorite expression where Joey was concerned. But then, given what Darren had told him of the boy's life, he supposed it wasn't his fault, he just didn't want anyone taking Darren away from him.

"Don't worry Kili, I have no interest in Darren whatsoever, he's just helping me out," Joey said, trying to assure the boy.

The mute youth snorted and rolled his eyes in disbelief before tucking into his own meal. They ate their meals in a very awkward silence, both simply focusing on their own thoughts. When the plates were empty, Kili took them out of the room, leaving Joey alone to think once more. As he sat there thinking, he saw Kili walk past his open door on the way to his own room. The blond actually winced at the force with which he heard Kili slam his bedroom door shut.

Tucking into his bed for the night, Joey lay back with his arms tucked under his head and let his thoughts drift once more. Thinking back on it, maybe he could have worded the thing about the underwear a little better. Darren had just lost the last two of his people because of Kaiba's company, so anything involving the brunette CEO was bound to be a sore spot for him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Joey drifted into an uneasy, loneliness filled slumber...

* * *

Darren was in the midst of a most entertaining dream when the pounding of a fist against a door cut through his sleep to rouse him. _'Someone must have a death wish to be knocking on the door this early in the morning,' _he thought to himself. Not wanting to get up and go answer it himself, he bellowed out, "Kili! Go answer the door!"

But after several minutes, the pounding didn't stop and a vein began throbbing on Darren's temple. With a huff of irritation, he climbed out of bed and threw on his bathrobe. "That boy's going to be grounded for a week," he grumbled as he descended the stairs to answer the door. "And how the hell do people keep getting past my front gate? I've got to update the security system on that damned thing."

Pausing at the door, he sighed. "I'm a ten thousand-year old prince. I shouldn't be having to open my front door at the crack of dawn," he muttered before yanking open the door. "What the hel-" he paused, looking down at Mokuba Kaiba. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Mokuba?" Joey called out from the top of the stairs, a sleepy-eyed Kili coming up behind him.

The ebony haired younger Kaiba bolted past Darren and up the stairs, throwing himself against Joey and sobbing into his chest. "Seto kicked me out!" he wailed, clutching the shirt of the blond's pajamas.

"He kicked you out? Why?" Joey knelt slowly and held Mokuba at arms' length to meet his tear streaked face.

"We were having an argument about how he's been treating you. He told me that if I cared so much about you, I could just go live with you. Then he threw an ashtray at me! He actually threw something at me! So I left and asked Yugi where you were. As soon as he told me, this is where I headed."

By now Darren had ascended the stairs to join them and had overheard the entire conversation. His arms were folded over his chest as he spoke, "What exactly were the details of this argument?"

Mokuba turned to look at the towering Atlantean and took a few steadying breaths. "I told Seto that he should at least apologize to Joey for not returning his feelings. He didn't feel he should since he wasn't sorry. When I told him it was his cruel handling of this whole situation that drove Joey to hurt himself, that's when he told me to get out and threw the ashtray."

Joey looked at Darren, who met his gaze. "Mokuba," he said, not taking his eyes off of the prince, "would you like to stay here with me until things cool off with Seto?"

The young teen looked between Joey and Darren. "You sure that'd be OK?" he asked, looking up at Darren nervously. At Darren's silent nod and gentle smile, the younger Kaiba jumped up, giving the surprised prince a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mokuba!" came a voice from the doorway. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Everyone turned to look down the stairs and watched a tall, red-haired young man storming up the stairs.

"Allister!" Mokuba yelped, quickly ducking behind Joey like a shield to hide from his boyfriend. "I-I was... I was..."

"He was merely grateful I that I have given him permission to stay with me and got caught up in the moment," Darren explained calmly. "Though I would like to know how you came to find him at my residence."

"He came with me, Darren-boy," the drawl of Maximillion Pegasus as he too slipped inside of Darren's surprisingly breachable manor. "I found him outside your front gate, and as you and I have a business meeting anyway, I decided to give him a lift inside."

"I see. If you would be so kind as to wait in the west drawing-room, I shall get cleaned up and meet you there for our transaction," Darren said. With a smile up at the lot of them, Pegasus gave a slight bow and drifted off to the drawing-room.

As Darren turned to head back to his bedroom to clean up and get dressed, Allister placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "If Mokuba stays here, then I'm staying too," he said in a don't fuck with me tone.

"The more the merrier," Darren sighed as he shrugged off the grip and left them all standing there. Kili followed after him and ran around in front of his guardian, rapidly saying something in sign language. The prince paused for a moment until Kili had finished. "I understand how you feel Kili, but I am not about to turn a young man out into the world regardless of his relation to Kaiba. And if having his lover here means that he will feel more comfortable in my home, then so be it. And that is the end of it."

His tone was firm and brokered no argument, but Kili was still pissed. He made another set of hand signs, many of which Joey suspected were very rude, before storming off to his room. Darren merely sighed once more and disappeared into his own.

"So, uh, you guys wanna come with me and we can find you a room?" Joey offered with a weak smile as he looked at the confused pair beside him.

* * *

Two weeks later, Joey, Mokuba and Allister were enjoying a nice walk down a street in Kyoto. With Joey's physical injury well on the mend, Darren had seen no issue with him going out for a good stroll while he went over some important papers back at the manor. Joey was a few feet ahead of them so he wouldn't have to watch them holding each other and doing other things couples did. It really sent a pang through him to see others so happy with their lovers when the man he loved and wanted to be it with despised him so much. He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost ran into a woman coming out of a shop. "Oh, sorry ma'a- mom?!"

"Ah, Joseph," his mother said with a smile; an action that truly threw Joey for a loop. "I was just thinking about you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago. I was a little stressed from work and let my temper get the better of me. To make up for it, I'd like to invite you and your host to dinner tomorrow night."

"Really? I'll let Darren know and see what he says and call you later with his answer," Joey replied, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. His mother gave another smile and walked away. "What the hell was that about?" Joey muttered, looking back and Mokuba and Allister who merely shrugged, both as confused as him. _'If she can start to turn around, maybe Seto can as well,' _Joey thought to himself as they resumed their walk.

* * *

Later that night, Joey lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Earlier he'd run his mother's offer past Darren, the prince had agreed to go. Though not before running past Joey the theory that his mother's kindness was more a result of Darren's wealth than an actual turning over of a new leaf. While Joey agreed with this himself after careful thought, he was still glad she was making an effort to be nice regardless of her reasons.

As he let his thoughts begin to drift, he caught the faint sound of music floating through his open bedroom door. Curious, he got out of bed and followed the music to Darren's door. Slowly, he opened the door and entered the room, looking around for the Atlantean. After a moment, he spotted him out on the balcony railing.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Joey moved as quietly as he could, drawing ever closer to the sight of Darren playing a harp. In the light of the full moon, Joey could see that his host looked radically different from how he normally appeared.

Clad only in a pair of billowy silk pants, Darren's tanned skin was marked with jet black lines than ran from under his eyes to the edges of his lips. Another set ran from his nipples to his navel. Joey made out three jeweled studs in Darren's left ear and a metal ring through the middle of his bottom lip.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and Joey couldn't help but speak up and ask, "What's with the new look?"

Darren jumped a bit at the sudden voice. He hadn't heard Joey approach but was actually pleased by the company. Over the past fortnight, he'd grown to quite enjoy the blond's company. He could even safely admit to himself that he was attracted to him as more than just a friend or guest. "This look has been mine for ten thousand years." As he spoke, Joey also caught sight of a metal stud in his tongue. "Normally I use makeup to hide the tattoos and don't put in my piercings, utilizing more makeup to hide the puncture marks in my skin. A CEO covered in ink and metal hardly would seem capable, don't you agree? Tonight however, with the full moon in the sky, I decided to be myself for the night."

Joey nodded his understanding. He thought it was a shame that Darren had to hide how he naturally looked; the piercings and tattoos only made the already gorgeous prince look even more desirable. Looking up at the clear night sky, he said, "Beautiful night."

"Very beautiful. I can never get over the sensation of how different they look from when I was a boy," Darren observed, a few silent tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, wondering what could be making such a man like Darren cry.

"Trin, Aya and myself were the last Atlanteans. Now I'm the last of my people, and the centuries get so lonely when one doesn't have a lover. One thing I have always longed for was someone to share my life with. But how does a man risk taking a lover when he knows that while they would age and die in but a few decades, he would go on living and looking as he has for centuries?"

Joey would have asked why he hadn't simply courted Aya, but where would that have left Trin? It must have been so hard for them, knowing they each had a chance for love with each other, but knowing it would only cause one of them unending misery. "I know kinda how you feel," Joey said, putting his hand over Darren's. "Lonely hurts so much. I would do anything to make it go away."

They were both silent for a long time afterward, both lost in his own thoughts. Then, they slowly turned to look at each other once more for a moment. Before either of them truly realized what was happening, Darren slid from the railing, pulled Joey into his strong arms, and kissed him.

The blond moaned softly as Darren slanted his mouth over his own, clutching the older man's biceps with his hands, his nails digging into the firm bulges of muscle. The kiss was slow at first, romantic; but soon built up passion and intensity, what they called a _night before the gallows_ kiss.

This lovely spell of passion, this break from the ache of two lonely souls was broken when Darren slipped his tongue into Joey's mouth and the metal stud brushed against Joey's tongue. The young blond suddenly jerked away from Darren 's warm embrace. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and ran from the room, his bedroom door soon slamming shut.

Darren was left standing numbly on his balcony, Joey's taste still lingering on his lips and tongue. With a muttered Atlantean curse, he slammed his fist into the wall beside the balcony door, cracking the stone. A scowl on his face, he swept into his chambers and ripped away his pants as he entered his bathroom in hopes that a cold shower would ease the throbbing erection that kiss had left him with.

In his own bathroom, Joey was scrubbing out his mouth with his toothbrush and a huge amount of toothpaste. Oh god, what on earth had he done? He'd shared his first kiss with Darren, not Kaiba. As he spat out the toothpaste into the sink, he was shocked to find that the thought most prominent in his mind wasn't that he'd betrayed his feelings for Kaiba, but rather just how good it had felt in Darren's arms and how delicious his lips had tasted...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like the shocking developments in this latest chapter! I look forward to your reviews and requests for continuation. No flaming please.  
**

**Also, to guest reader "Darren Lover," I thank you for your love of my OC, especially if your username is in tribute.  
**

**Next chapter will be up soon, just bare with me folks.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter V**

Darren descended the main staircase the next morning in less than the best mood. The shower last night hadn't helped and he'd had to bring himself to spend in the shower. And despite that fact, his dreams that night had been passionate and filled with debauched images of what he'd like to do Joey. So it went without saying that he wasn't happy when he woke.

As he entered the kitchen to fix himself some soothing tea, Mokuba and Allister quickly broke off a make out session they'd been having on the counter by the main fridge. "Whoah, what happened to you?" Mokuba asked with widening eyes.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked as he set a pot of water onto the stove to heat up.

"I mean what's up with all the metal and ink on your face?"

"Metal and ink? What are you..." Darren's words trailed off as he reached up and touched the metal ring in his lip. _'Oh shit, I forgot to take out my piercings and put on my makeup,' _he thought in alarm. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. "This is how I normally look when just being myself," he said after several moments.

"Ooh, hey Allister, think I'd look good like that?" Mokuba asked his tall lover.

"Don't even think about it," Joey said as he too came into the kitchen. Well, he tried to enter the kitchen anyway. He and Kili were fighting to get into the room first. Once they managed to get into the room, they both ran for the fridge and began fighting over the jug of orange juice.

"Kili, guests first," Darren said without looking up. His gaze shifted over to Joey after a few moments. But Joey it seemed was making a point of ignoring the prince. "Would you all be so kind as to give me a moment alone with Joey?" he asked at length.

Kili snatched the orange juice with a triumphant grin and dashed from the kitchen to enjoy his prize. Mokuba and Allister were a touch more reluctant to leave. They looked at each other for a moment, knowing something serious was about to go down, but they left as per request.

Darren and Joey were silent for a long time and merely minded themselves with drinking their respective beverages. Finally, it was Joey who worked up the courage to break the silence and address the issue at hand. "Last night..."

"Was a mistake," Darren finished for him. At Joey's surprised look, he continued. "We both got caught up in the moment. Things merely got out of hand between us. I must admit I let my attraction for you get the better of me. Your heart belongs to Seto Kaiba, and no matter how much I feel that love is displaced, I will not force you to be with me or anything of the sort."

Though Joey was glad that Darren understood, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the look of defeat in the proud man's eyes. "Thank you for understanding," he said softly.

Darren nodded. "Needless to say, I must ask you to call your mother and cancel the dinner. It would just be too awkward for the both of us." Without another word or look at Joey, he left the room. Soon the door to one of the drawing rooms could be heard closing, meaning Darren was going to lose himself in his work for a while.

Though Joey had wanted to suggest that they go anyway, he knew that it would have been a mistake to. Darren was clearly hurting in a way deeper than he was letting on to spare Joey guilt over how he felt about Kaiba. But Joey had picked up on it just enough to let things lie for now. He may not be academically smart, but he was a good read of people.

Before he could make his exit from kitchen as well, Mokuba came back in and blocked the doorway... sort of. It was hard to block much of anything when one barely cleared five feet in height. "So what's going on between you two?" the younger Kaiba asked, folding his arms over his chest to show he wanted answers now.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, purposefully avoiding the younger teen's gaze.

"Don't even try that one Joey. The tension between you and Darren is almost visible. Now what happened between you guys last night?"

Joey knew that tone of voice. He took it himself whenever he knew one of his friends was holding back important information. "Alright... Darren... he kissed me last night."

Mokuba's eyes widened at that little revelation. "Did you kiss him back?" he asked, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Y-yeah, at... at first. But only because I was caught up in the moment and forgot who it was who was kissing me. But when I felt that stud in his tongue, I bolted."

"Did you at least apologize for giving him the wrong idea before you ran off?"

"Uhhh, well actually... I may have wiped my mouth to try and get rid of the taste right in front of him..." Thinking back on it now, it was a really cruel thing to do to someone who'd only ever been kind to him, but he'd been panicking, not thinking straight.

Mokuba looked utterly shocked at that. "Whoah, whoah, whoah. Let me get this straight; a hot piece of ass like Darren kisses you and you try to get the taste off your mouth? Joey, I know you love my brother but for crying out loud..." He took a deep breath as if for calm. "Look Joey, you really need to try and sort out your priorities. I know I'm younger than you, but I'm not nearly as blind. I've got a great guy who loves me and treats me right. You could too."

Joey watched as Mokuba turned and left without explaining further. He frowned and leaned against the counter, his mind a complete jumble, his heart unsure for the first time in many years.

* * *

In the month that followed, Joey tried to understand why Mokuba had gotten so upset. Sure he was fighting with his brother, but surely even he held out hope Kaiba would see the error of his ways and welcome Joey into his heart someday. And Darren hadn't made any moves or shown any sign he was still interested in him anyway. Sure, Joey would sometimes think he saw a glimmer of desire in those teal eyes, but it would always vanish quickly.

So it was to great surprise when Darren offered to take Joey to a party.

"A party? But wouldn't that feel too much like a date?" he asked as they sat in one of the drawing rooms, just enjoying a lazy afternoon.

"Normally, yes, but this is a very special party. Seto Kaiba is holding a ball to show off his wealth like a lot of rich people like to do. And since we're both well aware of how you feel about Kaiba, I thought perhaps I'd take you along to see him." There was nothing in Darren's voice or expression to give the impression that he hated that idea, but inside he was seething at such a concept. Kaiba only cared about wealth and power, what had he ever done to deserve Joey's heart? And yet Darren displays kindness and affection for the blond and gets shot down. It just wasn't fair.

At the mention that it was Kaiba's party they'd be attending, Joey's eyes lit up. "Really? You're taking me to see Seto?" he asked. Man, Darren was such a nice guy. He knew how much he hated Kaiba for what happened to Trin and Aya, so the effort to go to this party showed just how good a person the prince was.

He nodded. "I already asked Mokuba if he would like to join us, but he's still too mad at his brother. And we'll have to get you something appropriate to wear for the event. Luckily, the party isn't until next Saturday so we'll have time to get you fitted."

"Thank you Darren!" Joey said, leaping from his seat. In his excitement, he kissed the Atlantean on the cheek and dashed from the room to go tell Mokuba how happy he was.

As he watched Joey leave, Darren got up and walked over to the windows, looking out on his sunlit grounds. "Damnit, Kaiba. You have no idea what it is you could have in your arms right now." Over the past month, his feeling towards Joey had only grown. The memory of that kiss those many nights ago still lingered in his mind and had him spending into his hand almost every night. "I just want to get this over with," he muttered to himself. "Maybe seeing Joey display his love to Kaiba himself will help me get him out of my mind."

* * *

"Joey! Hurry up and come down before we're late for the party!" Darren called up the stairs. He was dressed in a tuxedo, teal of course, with a matching ring on his right hand and one on his left that bore the Seal of Orichalcos. He'd even bound his lengthy hair into one long braid save for two strands that fell on either side of his face. For the fifth time in ten minutes he checked his pocket watch, growing a touch more irritated at Joey's delay. "I'm sure you look handsome as can be, Joey, now get down here!"

Finally, Joey came to the top of the stairs in a black dress suit that really brought out the color of his warm amber eyes. His hair had somehow been forced to lay calmly on his head with a few bangs left to fall in front of his eyes. He bit his lip nervously as he descended the stairs, honestly fighting hard to not look too much at Darren standing there in a tux that did little to hide the build of that statuesque body Joey had seen almost every inch of.

"D-do you think Seto will like this?" he asked, referring to his outfit while tramping down the thought that Darren's smaller braids seemed to force one to look into his teal eyes.

"If he bothers to notice you at all," Darren pointed out. Of course he knew Kaiba would no doubt notice Darren arriving with Joey by his side, and would no doubt have some snide comments ready to lash out against the boy. Darren merely hoped that he could keep himself in check and not slug his rival CEO if his insults got out of hand. "Now come along, the helicopter's waiting to take us straight to Kaiba's manor."

"Yeah, let's get going. Sorry for holding us up, just couldn't get my hair right until the last minute."

"Quite alright Joey, I perfectly understand the difficulty of getting one's hair to behave," he chuckled, sweeping Joey out to the helipad in the back so they could get this over with.

* * *

They spent the flight in silence, both men lost in their own thoughts. Darren looked out at the starlit night and the full moon in the sky. He inwardly sighed at how the very night he was taking Joey to see that bastard who owned the blond's heart was exactly like the one on which they had shared a short-lived, but ever so wonderful kiss.

Joey meanwhile was nervously hoping that Kaiba would treat him better thanks now he was living completely alone. Perhaps he'd gotten lonely enough that he'd even offer to take Joey off Darren's hands so they could finally move beyond their past. Yeah, it was a bit of a longshot, but it was worth hoping for right?

Soon enough, Kaiba's vast manor came into view, the front drive lined with limos and several helicopters resting in various places on the lawn. For some reason that he didn't quite understand, Joey felt that even with how big and well kept Kaiba's house and property were, they didn't have quite the same feeling of welcome that Darren's manor bore.

It took them several minutes waiting in line to finally enter the crowded manor. As they were lead to the ballroom, they both quickly spotted Kaiba by the door, greeting his guests as they entered. Joey grew nervous and Darren stiffened with restrained anger as they drew up before the brunette.

Looking over the two of them with obvious contempt, the first words from Kaiba's mouth were exactly what Darren had expected. "Darren, I see you've added another filthy mongrel to your collection. That little girly brat you keep not enough company anymore?"

"Don't even start with me tonight Kaiba," Darren warned in a voice that, while polite in the presence of other guests nearby, warned the younger man to mind his step.

"Hi, Seto," Joey said, offering a friendly smile while keeping himself tucked slightly behind Darren out of sheer nerves. His beloved was looking so hot in a blue tux that, like Darren's, brought out his eyes brilliantly.

"Oh look, you taught your new mutt to speak too. Does it do any other tricks?" Kaiba asked the prince, completely ignoring Joey.

"If you have anything to say about Joey, Kaiba, you can say it to his face," came the icy reply.

Sighing in resignation, Kaiba finally looked at his blond peer. "If you're going to ask me if I missed you, don't bother. I've already found a much more obedient replacement for your sorry ass."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, tilting his head in confusion at such an odd statement.

"Over there," Kaiba said, pointing. Standing near the buffet line was a young man who, even from this distance, one could easily tell had had his hair dyed and contacts placed in to look more like Joey.

"You sick bastard," Darren growled at the sight of such obvious obsession where the blond was concerned. Kaiba refused to accept Joey himself, but had no problems making someone look just like him? Pathetic.

Joey was actually speechless. Whereas Darren saw the "other Joey" for what he really was, Joey himself merely saw the youth as Kaiba's way of trying to fill the void in his life with Joey living elsewhere. And to him that meant Kaiba really did care about him and just didn't want to admit it. "Um, Seto, do you think I could talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

Though Seto looked like he was going to protest, he knew better with several high contributing stockholders in earshot. If he refused, rumors would begin spreading as to not only why two young men who looked very much alike were at the party, but why Kaiba was refusing to speak with one of them. "Fine. Out on the balcony."

Still feeling nervous but offering Darren a hopeful smile, Joey followed Kaiba as he walked away. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder to the Atlantean prince.

* * *

As he watched them walk off, Darren decided to get to the bottom of the "other Joey" while he had a chance. He approached the young man, who was looking about nervously. Though Kaiba had dressed the boy in a good outfit for the evening, Darren could tell something was making the lad uncomfortable.

That very thing became obvious as he drew to a halt about a foot away from the false blond. A dog collar around his neck read "Joey. Property of Seto Kaiba," and a few bruises darkened his cheeks, chin, lips, and one eye. So this was the sort of replacement Kaiba had in mind. He was using his little Joey look-a-like as a punching bag to vent any of his frustrations.

When the boy seemed to cower in his presence, Darren spoke to him in a gentle tone. "What's your name, son?" he asked, placing a hand gently on the youth's shoulder, making him wince in pain.

"Joey," came the monotone, clearly beaten in reply. "Other Joey" kept his eyes downcast, another obvious result of his "training" to not meet the eyes of his betters.

"No, your real name. Not the one that Kaiba gave you," his tone grew softer, gentler, but inside Darren was on the verge of a rage greater than anything he'd ever known.

Looking around to make sure Kaiba wasn't within earshot, the young man finally met Darren's gaze. "Derek," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Checking around himself, Darren brought a hand up to Derek's throat and ripped away that damned collar with one firm tug. Dropping the collar to the floor, he pulled out his wallet and removed all the money from it, as well as one of his business cards. "Derek, I want you to take this money and my card. I want you to run out of this house and go home, wherever that may be."

Derek shook his head, clearly frightened at the concept of Kaiba's wrath if he did as Darren asked. "He'll hurt me if I do something like that. He'll hurt me so bad..."

"No he won't. I will make sure he doesn't. I promise you that bastard will never hurt you again. Now go."

After a moment's hesitation, searching Darren's eyes for reassurance, Derek took the money, gave Darren a quick kiss of thanks on the lips, then bolted from the ballroom as fast as he could, hopefully never to be seen by Darren or Kaiba again.

Assured the boy would be safe, Darren went to find Kaiba and Joey to teach that arrogant son of a bitch a lesson.

* * *

Out on the balcony, Joey leaned his back against the railing, hoping the slight breeze didn't ruin the hair he'd fought so hard to get right for Seto. He took in the sight of Kaiba standing before him, reminded again of just how handsome the man he'd fallen in love with was. "What do you want Wheeler?" Kaiba snapped, his cruel tone taking some of the wind out of Joey's sails.

"I just want to talk," Joey began nervously. "I've thought about you every day since I got out of the hospital. And I know you said otherwise in front of Darren, but I can tell that that 'replacement' is just a sign of how much you really miss me."

"Is there a point to this? I've got a party to run," Kaiba grumbled, checking his watch.

"I love you Seto. That's always been the point."

"So what? So fucking what? You think that just because you keep saying that that I'm going to return your feelings? Get a god damned clue Wheeler. I hate your pathetic ass. I only made that fucking replacement so I could get some kicks out of kicking your ass around."

"B-but Seto... I lo-" Joey's plea was cut off as Kaiba's hand struck him hard across the cheek.

Kaiba grabbed Joey's hair and yanked his face close. "Get this through that thick, fucking dumb blond skull of yours you filthy mutt. I... don't... love... you." Letting go of the blond's hair, he struck him again, this time hard enough to bust open Joey's lip.

"Why?" Joey asked, bringing a hand to his lips to dab at the blood.

As Kaiba pulled his hand back again to give him his answer, the brunette felt someone's hand close around his wrist firmly. Looking back, he saw Darren was the one who'd grabbed him.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but Darren cut him off by twisting the CEO's arm behind his back near to the point of snapping the bone. A short cry of pain was the only sound that escaped Kaiba's lips now. "Your little pet is gone, Kaiba. And under my protection. Come near him again, and I will send you straight to hell." He released Kaiba's arm and shoved him towards the ballroom. "Now get the hell out of my sight."

The azure eyed teen merely glared at the two of them before straightening his hair and suit as he stepped back into the party.

As soon as they were alone, Joey surprised both Darren and himself by throwing himself against the prince's broad chest and sobbing. "Thank you. I was so scared he was really going to hurt me," the blond cried into Darren's tux.

Slowly, Darren took hold of Joey's chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilted those amber eyes up to meet his teal ones, saying nothing. Ever so tenderly, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to Joey's injured mouth. The kiss was soft and loving, showing Darren was in no rush to break it. And when he slid his tongue into Joey's mouth this time, the younger man didn't pull away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally got this latest chapter up. I beg patience with the next one as I will be working on both it and the opening chapter of another story at the same time. For those of you curious about Kaiba's clear descent into madness, I be going more into detail about it in the next chapter. But could this finally mean the end of Joey's misplaced affections? Stay tuned and find out.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter VI**

Joey couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he couldn't even think as Darren claimed his mouth once more. It'd been a month ago when they'd had that encounter on the prince's balcony under a moon just like this one. Back then, Joey had pushed Darren away and even made a gesture of disgust at the act.

But now, out on Kaiba's ballroom balcony with the pain of the brunette's latest rejection still fresh on his mind, Joey had no intention of fighting back this time as Darren kissed him. Instead he actually seemed to grow more desperate as the kiss lingered. He started loosening Darren's tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Darren couldn't believe how receptive Joey was being this time as he kissed him. He tasted even better tonight than he had a month ago. Absently the prince wondered if perhaps it was the metallic taste of Joey's blood that was spiking the flavor of his mouth. But when Joey began trying to undress him, Darren somehow found the strength to break the kiss and pull back.

He brought his hands up to grasp Joey's wrists and pull them away. "What are you doing Joey?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get you naked, what's it look like?" Joey said, trying to break Darren's grip so he could continue. But he stopped when the Atlantean shook his head.

"Believe me Joey, there is nothing I would like more right now than to make love to you," Darren said. The thick bulge in his pants pressing against Joey's abs was proof enough of that. "But it wouldn't be right. Right now you only want to make love with me simply to forget the pain Kaiba just dealt you. I have no doubt you would regret such an action later."

Joey wanted to protest and say that he really did want Darren inside him, but even he knew that it was indeed probably just frustration and hurt. Sighing in defeat, he placed his head on the prince's chest again and slowly wrapped his arms around that powerful torso. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm such a slut right now."

Darren slapped him on the back of the head for saying such a thing. But it wasn't a harmful blow like Kaiba's, more just a light tap. "Don't call yourself such things. When people have been hurt as you just were, they act out in various ways. In your case, you simply sought physical pleasure to drown out the physical and emotional pain."

They merely stood like that for several moments before Darren once more pulled away. "Let's take you home, _imora_."

"What's that mean?" Joey asked.

"It's Atlantean for love. A term of endearment in this case."

Somehow being given called love by Darren sent a slight flutter across Joey's heart, but he dismissed it, chalking it up as being caught up in the moment. "OK, let's go home."

* * *

Hours later, well after the party had ended, Kaiba paced in his study. Just who the fuck did Darren think he was, treating the CEO like that in his own home?! Coming to his party, at his home, and just letting his little bitch go as if he owned the place?

He snagged the glass of bourbon he had on his desk and swallowed it in one gulp. When he went to take another drink and realized that his glass was empty, he growled and hurled the glass against the wall, shattering it. "Those FUCKING BASTARDS!" he bellowed.

And even Mokuba was a little traitor as far as he was concerned. What the hell was wrong with how he treated Joey? It's not like it affected Mokuba at all. But for some reason his little brother felt that all those insults and such were wrong of him. So much so that he actually left their home for god knows where.

After a bit more pacing, a bit more fuming, and a lot more cursing everyone he knew who he felt had wronged him recently, Kaiba sat at his desk. Opening his laptop, he brought up a tracking program. The tracer he'd had on Mokuba wasn't working anymore, so he switched the locator to find where little Derek had run off to.

"Thought it'd be that easy to get away from me?" Kaiba muttered to himself with a grin as a red marker light began flashing on the screen.

* * *

The flight back to Darren's manor was one of awkward silence, both Darren and Joey lost in their own thoughts. Darren was wondering if he could consider this progress with Joey. He certainly hoped so, because it would mean that finally Joey was starting to see that Kaiba didn't want him. If he realized that, then perhaps he'd realize just how much he himself wanted the blond.

Joey was running over this latest kiss with Darren in his head. It had been so passionate, it had made his head swim. And coupled with how low Kaiba had made him feel moments before, Darren's embrace had felt wonderful and welcoming. Even he had to admit, it was beginning to look like everyone was right about Kaiba. And even after he'd tried to get Darren to take things further, the prince still had respect for him.

As the chopper set down on Darren's property once more, the Atlantean helped Joey from the vehicle. "So... that was some party," Joey said, rubbing the back of his head. "Kaiba looked really pissed with that collar in his hand as we left."

"I could have done far worse than simply convincing the boy to leave," the older man pointed out. "But out of consideration as to how you might think of me had I called the police and gotten Kaiba arrested, I held back." He had sorely wanted to end Kaiba right then and there with such a scandal, but the time wasn't right. No, he needed to take his time and he was certain Kaiba would bring about his own downfall without any help from Darren.

They headed inside and ascended the stairs in silence, both feeling suddenly weary from the night's events. For both of them it was a lot to take in, honestly it was just a bit too much to take in all at once. Stopping outside his bedroom door, Joey turned to Darren and offered a weak, embarrassed smile. "Well... good night I guess," he said softly.

Darren looked at Joey for a moment, the expression in those teal eyes unreadable. He stepped up to the blond and dipped his head, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Then he turned and strode down to his own door. "Goodnight Joey," he said over his shoulder.

Once inside his room, Darren pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. He tilted his head back and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. "Damn it Trin, why the fuck did you have to go and die? I could really use some advice from you right about now." With another sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and began to strip for bed, highly doubting he'd get much sleep that night.

Joey was in a similar predicament. He lay in bed, tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable. But how did one get comfortable when they could still feel the heat of another man's lips on their own? And thanks to the embrace they'd shared on Kaiba's balcony, Darren's scent still clung to his skin. It smelled of ocean air, green fields, and was so utterly masculine. The blond had to fight not to breathe through his nose lest that smell get him any harder than he already was. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Joey was standing in the kitchen, nibbling of a few strips of bacon when Darren walked in clad only in a pair of boxers. He'd forgotten to put on fresh makeup again and all his tattoos were showing. The ones under his eyes that led to his lips seemed like arrows to Joey, telling him to kiss the older man again. He quickly looked away and focused on his cup of coffee so he wouldn't have to look at that tempting sight.

Darren fixed himself a cup of coffee as well and took a few sips before turning to face Joey. "I've been thinking on something for the past few days that I think you might enjoy. How would you like to go home to Domino City, at least for a visit?"

Suddenly, all thoughts of how big a temptation were driven from Joey's mind as his face shot up to meet Darren's gaze. "You mean it?" he asked.

The prince nodded. "I'll be accompanying you of course as I could use a little time off of work myself. And I keep a small townhouse out there for whenever I have business in the area. You'll be able to see your friends again and forget all about last night." He wanted Joey to cleave to him the way he had last night, wanted him all to himself, but he knew his chances were slim at best. Kaiba had rejected Joey twice in the past recently and still the blond had never faltered in his feelings. So at this point, Darren was merely going to stand aside and watch things unfold. If a chance presented itself to make Joey his, he'd take it, but he wouldn't force the issue unless absolutely necessary.

"How long will we be there?" Joey asked, already trying to plan everything he wanted to do with his friends when he got back. Last night's events were the furthest things from his mind at this point, which was probably for the best.

"We'll leave later this afternoon and I think a week or two would make for a nice holiday with your friends." It would also give Darren time to truly say goodbye to Trin and Aya. Not once since their deaths had he permitted himself to cry over the loss, feeling he needed to be strong for their memory. But on this trip, he might just allow himself a few tears for the loss.

"Thank you so much Darren! I'm gonna go pack!" Joey exclaimed, pulling Darren from his thoughts. He watched the blond rush from the room, no doubt to not only pack, but also to call his friends and let them know he was coming. The youth's joy was a touch infectious and Darren found himself smiling slightly as well.

A few moments later, Mokuba and Allister came into the kitchen, the tall redhead carrying his smaller lover in his arms. "So Joey tells us you're going to take him on vacation back to Domino," Allister said.

"That's correct. And you are both welcome to join us if you so desire. My townhouse has plenty of room for five people."

"I suppose it would give me a chance to see how Seto's doing, not that I really care right now," Mokuba said with a tone of irritation.

Darren looked away for a moment. "I'm sure a visit from you would be beneficial to him these days." Of course he highly doubted that anything could help Kaiba in the end. Making someone look like Joey was a clear sign that the CEO was becoming a touch unhinged. Well, more than a touch; but he didn't want to upset Mokuba with the news just now.

"Guess we'll go pack as well then," Allister said. Without another word, he turned and carried Mokuba out of the room so they could get started.

"This is going to be interesting," Darren said, taking a sip of coffee and picking up a piece of bacon that Joey had left lying around.

* * *

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed as his best friend exit Darren's private jet. The whole gang had been asked to come and meet them at a small airstrip that several of Domino's bigger corporations used instead of the public airport. The pint sized teen ran up to the blond and hugged him around his waist, given that's about as far up on Joey as Yugi could reach.

"Hey Yug," Joey laughed as he was glomped by his buddy. He looked up to see all his other friends gathered around waving at him and smiling. It still sent a small pang to see them all paired off with a lover while he had nobody. But, maybe he did... He turned his head back towards the jet just as Darren exited, wondering.

"Hey Joey," Tristan said, interrupting his thoughts, "it's great to have you back man. Just not the same without you around."

"Thanks Tristan. How's Duke treating you these days?"

"He's good man, he treats me real good. Only the best for me and all that."

By now Darren, Kili, Mokuba and Allister had all left the plane and joined them on the tarmac. "I'm glad to see everyone could make it. Please, let us all head for my townhouse where we can have warm meal and you can spend the evening catching up with each other," Darren offered with a friendly smile. Kili looked a little less than pleased at the thought of all these people around, but the promise of food did seem to perk him up a bit.

"You don't have to do that right after you get off the plane," Yugi said, still a touch overwhelmed at Darren's constant understanding and kindness where Joey and the whole lot of them were concerned.

"I insist, Yugi," came the prince's gentle reply. "After all, what's a welcoming party such as yourselves without an actual party to go along with it?" Before anyone could offer another protest, he led them and the flight crew carrying their luggage to the limo he had idling nearby.

* * *

Three days later, Joey was having the time of his life. He was back home with his friends, even if just for a little while right now. Even he knew he still needed time away to recover a bit more, no matter how he might want to just stay here like he always had before.

He and Yugi and the rest of the gang had spent most of the time catching up with how things were going on both sides. Joey even told them about how Darren had kissed him, three times now. And of Kaiba's behavior at the party a few nights before. They seemed to think that it was more than expected of the brunette CEO. He was currently sitting up in his room in the townhouse, talking with Yugi on the phone.

"It's just so confusing Yug. When Darren kisses me, it's like I'm the most important thing in the world to him right then. But the next day, he's always acting as if nothing happened. Like it didn't mean anything to him. Is he just playing with me the way Kaiba rejects me?"

"No Joey. From what you've told me of Darren and from what I've seen of him, I think he's giving you space. He knows how you feel about Kaiba, or at least how you used to feel, so he's standing back and not trying to force you to like him. Remember, he's been around a long time and has lost nearly everyone precious to him. He's not about to rush into something that might get him hurt again."

"I guess so. I just wish he'd be clearer on how he- Hang on Yug, someone's knocking on my door."

Setting the phone down for a moment, Joey got up off his bed and opened the door to his room to find Darren standing out in the hallway looking nervous. And that made Joey nervous as well. Darren was normally so unshakable, what could possibly have him looking ready to bolt as he did?

"Joey... I was wondering... And understand this isn't easy for me to ask. But, I was wondering if perhaps you'd... you would like to go out with me this evening?" Darren spared a quick glance down the hall where Mokuba was giving him a thumbs up; it was his idea after all.

Now it was Joey's turn to look like a deer in the headlights. "G-go out? As in like a date?" Was Darren seriously asking him this right when he and Yugi had been discussing how the prince felt about him? In his head the _Twilight Zone_ theme song began to play.

"Yes," Darren said after a moment. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and seemed to take a few seconds to compose himself. Though he still seemed a touch nervous about asking, he was now feeling more himself. "Nothing to fancy, just dinner and a stroll through town."

Joey bit his lip as he thought over the offer. It was just dinner and a little walk right? What could possibly happen on such a simple date? And from what Ygui said about Darren's behavior with the kisses, he doubted the Atlantean would try to make a move on him. "Sure. It sounds like fun. What time should I be ready?"

"I have reservations for us at six, so about five-thirty would be best I think. But don't trouble yourself to wear anything truly fancy. While the restaurant is nice, it's nothing on a black tie sort of level. I wouldn't want you to feel too out of place and therefore uncomfortable on our date." Joey's acceptance made Darren visibly relax and down the hall Mokuba let out a sigh of relief as well. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to before our date," Darren said before he turned and strode back down the hall.

Closing his bedroom door, Joey rushed back over to the phone and picked it up. "Did you hear any of that?" he asked Yugi.

"Yeah. So Darren's going to take you on a date? Maybe he's decided to make a move after all," Yugi pondered on his end of the phone line.

"I doubt it. I think he just wants to treat me to a special dinner to help me recoup faster," Joey countered, not wanting to get his hopes up. Sure, he still had feelings for Kaiba, but with each day in Darren's company, they seemed less and less at the foreground of his thoughts. As if he was already letting go of the hope that someday Kaiba might come around. But with what happened at the party... It seemed less likely than ever before that he and Kaiba could have something other than animosity between them.

"Only one way to find out I guess. Good thing you went shopping for some new clothes yesterday, though. That new green shirt you bought should be perfect. It goes really good with your hair."

"Yeah that should work. Got a few ideas for what I'm going to wear. Listen Yug, I'm gonna go take a shower and stuff to get ready for my date." The word sounded so wonderful right now. His very first date... "I'll talk to you later OK?" When Yugi wished him luck and said goodbye, Joey hung up and padded into his en suite bathroom to get cleaned up for the big night ahead.

Darren collapsed into the high back chair in his study, placing his elbows on the desk before him and putting his forehead in his hands as he tried to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to do with joey on this date. Sure, dinner and a walk, but what else did couples do on dates? People didn't date back in his day. You staked your claim on someone you liked, courted them a bit with gifts and impressive gestures and feats, then you got hitched or just had sex and that was that.

Mokuba came into the study just then with a big grin on his face. "So it worked like a charm," he said with glee.

"May I ask what your interest in this date is again?" Darren asked in a suspicious tone without looking up at the small teen.

"Easy. My brother's been making Joey's life miserable for years, and if we just let things sit the way they are, Joey may never really come around to thinking he could have someone who actually wants him. So sometimes you just have to take the plunge and kick things off yourself."

"But what are we supposed to do on this date other than dinner and walking around? I've no experience in these matters. I've never been on a date in my life. Such things simply were not done in Atlantis. In my youth, we didn't date, we just fucked or got married and then fucked." This whole concept had him flustered enough to drop his normal politeness and resort to using vulgarity.

Mokuba started at that. He'd never heard Darren swear before. And to use such a naughty word, he was really out of his element. "Never been on a date?! Don't tell me you're a virgin too."

"Yes Mokuba, I'm lily-white," Darren said drolly as he finally lowered his hands to glare at the ebony haired youth.

"Look, just talk with him about stuff. Maybe discuss some movies you wanna see or the latest Duel Monsters news and cards. Couples talk about things they have in common on dates. Especially on first dates because that's what helps establish to them how compatible they might be together. And then, if things go good enough, at the end of the date you can give him a kiss. I wouldn't suggest trying to go further than that though, not the first time out. Makes you seem pushy."

Darren mulled this all over in his head, nodding slowly. "Human courtship has gotten so complicated. Leviathan give me strength for this," he mumbled softly to himself. Looking at Mokuba, who was still standing there watching him with a somewhat evil grin, he shook his head and sighed. "Very well. If that's how it works, then I'll do just that." He rose from his chair and moved around the desk, shooing Mokuba from the study as he headed for his bedroom to prepare.

* * *

Later that evening, Darren stood in the entrance hall of the townhouse waiting for Joey to come down. He was wearing an open teal vest with a white undershirt and matching teal pants and shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain with a small Seal of Orichalcos adorning it. He would have worn something else if he honestly felt he looked good in anything other than teal. But it was such a hard color to work with. A blue-green mix while going a touch beyond either color to the point of being very difficult to mix with others.

He looked up at the stairs to see Joey descending. The blond was wearing an outfit identical to his, only green with a cross around his neck. The green was a surprisingly good color on the teen, going very well with his golden hair and eyes. "Great minds think alike it seems," Darren said as he looked over Joey's outfit with a pleased smile.

"Y-yeah," Joey replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He was so nervous about this date, a feeling that doubled when Darren offered his arm as they stepped out into the night. "Where's the car?" he asked, looking around to see what fancy vehicle Darren had waiting to take them to the restaurant.

"I was thinking we might enjoy the walk there as it's only a few blocks away. I know on most dates that involve a romantic stroll, it usually happens after the meal, but why not work up our appetites so we can truly enjoy the meal and then have a second romantic stroll on our way back?"

The way Darren kept using the word romantic sent Joey's heart pounding, but he somehow managed to keep a calm exterior expression. "Yeah, that actually does sound like a good idea. It's always good to get a little exercise anyway."

Smiling, Darren led the way down the street, Joey's arm still interlocked with his. This was truly going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally got the latest chapter up. Sorry about the wait you guys. It shouldn't take as long to get the next one ready for your enjoyment. And trust me, it's going to be a good one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. The OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, and Trin are of my own creation and I own all copyright to them.**

**This story is rated Mature as it contains adult language, situations and sex scenes in later chapters. **

**Nor do I in any way make profit from this story.**

**WARNING! Dark content in this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter VII**

So this was it, Joey was going on his very first date. Although there was a slight lingering disappointment that it wasn't with Kaiba, he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and enjoy tonight. After all, it wasn't every day that a guy got taken out to dinner by an ancient Atlantean prince.

Wanting to break the rather awkward silence, Joey looked up at Darren and asked, "So when was the last time you went on a date? I mean, I know you don't go out much, but a hot guy like you is probably beating dates off with a stick right?"

Darren rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and looked away for a moment. "Actually, this will be the first date I've ever been on. We didn't have dates back in Atlantis and I just never found someone I wanted to go out with in the times since."

Joey couldn't believe it. This was Darren's first date too?! Suddenly, Joey felt like crap; Darren shouldn't be going on his first date with a guy who wasn't even sure if he was interested in him or not. He should be going with someone that for sure wanted to be with him. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"How do you mean?" Darren asked, stopping and turning to fully face Joey.

"I mean that you should take someone who really likes you out on your first date. Even after what he did, I still have feelings for Seto. I... think I like you too, but Seto's been a big part of my life the last few years and those feelings for him aren't going to go away overnight."

Darren offered an understanding smile and nod. "Well of course they aren't. And I doubt they will ever fully fade. I may never have been on a date before, but I have been in love before. The feelings for one's first love never truly go away, not completely. But they can diminish enough for you to let someone else into your heart as well. I don't want you to instantly fall in love with me, Joey. I want to earn your love as one should."

After a few moments, Joey seemed to accept this answer and they resumed their walk. They spent the rest of the walk in a peaceful silence, merely enjoying the sights of the city in the evening.

Finally, they arrived at their destination- an American style steakhouse. "This is where we're eating?" Joey asked, looking over the front of the restaurant.

"You don't like it?" the prince asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've never been to a place like this before. Always been a bit outside my price range." Joey's cheeks blushed a slight red at his little confession.

"Well tonight, order whatever you like and eat to your heart's content." Darren swept Joey inside, smiling at the blond's awed reaction to the decor. There were cowboy and Western objects all over the walls. Stuffed animal heads mounted on plaques, cacti in pots, road signs, etc. The floor was covered with straw and wonderful scents of cooking meat wafted throughout the entire building.

After informing the hostess of their reservation, Darren and Joey were shown to a booth in the middle of the restaurant where they see just about everything that was going on. They ordered their drinks and meals then looked around for a bit while they waited for their food.

"So I know this is your first date, but have you ever been here before?" Joey asked after watching the other guests was no longer entertaining.

Taking a sip of his lite beer, Darren nodded. "I have a few times actually. I find I prefer Western and American cuisine to that of Japan. I know that's a bit odd since I've decided to take up residence in Japan. But I didn't move here for the food. I came to this land because it's far away from where Atlantis used to be and because the Japanese culture pays so much honor to a family' ancestors."

"That makes sense I guess. I mean, I really wouldn't want to leave in an area where my home was destroyed either I guess. What were Trin and Aya like?" At the suddenly saddened look on Darren's face, Joey quickly added, "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to."

Darren simply shook his head. "It's alright. I need to talk about them. I need to share with someone the sort of people they were in life." He took another sip of his drink and sighed deeply.

"Trin was my best friend in the entire world. And at times, it felt like he was my only friend. As you know he was my cousin, but our relationship went far beyond simple blood relations. Trin's father, my uncle, was the head priest of the temple of Leviathan. As second in line for the throne, it became my duty to succeed my uncle when he stepped down or passed away.

"Now, every priest of Leviathan is assigned a knight to guard them and serve as their companion... and lover. This was Trin's duty. Despite his well earned reputation as a playboy and a womanizer, he took to all aspects of his duties to me with considerable enthusiasm."

Joey's face was turning beet red now at exactly what Darren was implying. "You mean you two..." he trailed off, unable to voice the words.

The Atlantean prince smiled at the boy's shock. "I believe these days you would call us 'kissing cousins.' Now before you go off and think that what we did was wrong or immoral, you have to remember the age we lived in. Sexuality, sexual orientation, and many of the taboos you have today had no such meaning in our world. Things your modern culture would consider forbidden could be everyday occurences back when I was your age.

"But I'm digressing. Trin was always someone I could turn to when I was feeling down. He somehow managed to help me feel better almost every time. And he was a passionate lover when he engaged in such ways."

At this point in the conversation, their food arrived. Darren had a large Tex-Mex platter and Joey looked forward to enjoying the huge steak and baked potato on his plate. After a bit of silent eating, Darren continued, "Aya is a much different story. She was not originally from Atlantis, well sort of. She came from a tribe called the Shoa who were a group of Atlanteans who had left the island centuries before in favor of a nomadic life on the mainland. She had been placed among them by Leviathan as a gift for the Atlantean royal family, specifically as my bride.

"My father had a much different opinion on the matter however, and gave her to Dartz as a bride. I pleaded with Leviathan to change that decision but she refused, not wishing to get caught up in the discord of the situation. So my brother married Aya and I went off for a time to stay with the Shoa to clear my head and get away from the newlyweds.

"As for the sort of person Aya was... She was a woman of a very gentle and loving nature, never wanted to see anyone suffer for any reason. Being with my brother made her happy because he was happy, but she also wanted me happy. And the only way she could think of do properly do this given our situation was to sleep with me behind my brother's back. Now don't go and think of her as a bad person; she loved my brother to an extent, but she knew who she was meant to be with and that was the only way we could. We only slept together once or twice."

He paused once more to take a bite of food and a drink. "When Dartz went mad, she was devastated. She was never quite the same after that. Oh sure, she put on a strong front, but Trin and I could always sense her pain simmering just beneath the surface and hear her cry herself to sleep each night."

"Did you ever sleep with either of them after you guys escaped Atlantis?" Joey asked. Since Darren had slept with both of them before, he figured he had to have at least a few times in the last few millenia.

"No. For the same reasons I never married either of them. I didn't want t risk complicating what we had between each other. I'm sure we could have all three shared each other from time to time, but honestly the thought never crossed my mind until now. In fact, I haven't had sex at all since a few months before our home was lost."

The bite of steak that was on its way to Joey's mouth halted as the blond gaped at the prince. "You haven't had sex in over ten thousand years?! How did you manage that?"

"I've had too much responsibility, Joey. I was the oldest of our trio, and the strongest in many respects. So I have spent all this long time securing our comfortable lives in this modern era and watching over them, helping them to flow smoothly with the transitioning times and cultures. And other than Trin and Aya, I never found anyone who appealed to me in that way."

Joey frowned slightly at this. He couldn't imagine going for so long without being driven mad with need. Sure, he was a virgin himself, but when things got too rough, he at least took care of himself with his hands. "Do you at least... You know... take the edge off every now and then?"

"I do in fact. I had to a few times the night you and I shared our first kiss. Sometimes a cold shower just doesn't help," he said with complete casualness while his young date blushed. That meant that while Joey was in the bathroom scrubbing Darren's taste from his mouth, the prince had been releasing into his own hand.

Shaking his head mentally, Joey decided to switch up the topic as their server came by and Darren paid the check with a black American Express card. "I've been wondering something, how have you guys lived so long?"

Darren waited to answer until they were outside the restaurant and heading home. "Well, you know it was Orichalcos that prolonged Dartz' life. For us, it was a blessing from Leviathan. I think she held out hope we'd be able to save my brother one day."

They walked in silence after that, soon arriving back at the townhouse. Darren held the door open for Joey, but the blond shook his head. "I want to take a walk by myself, think a few things over."

Though Darren looked like he might want to protest, he decided against it and nodded. "Just be careful, Joey. A city at night has its dangers lying in wait to strike."

"Don't worry, I know exactly where I'm going and what places to avoid," Joey assured the older man before turning and heading down the street across from the townhouse. He tucked his hands into his pockets and wandered along the streets, moving into an increasingly poor and unpleasant part of town.

* * *

Joey looked around as he got to his old street, taking in the sight of the same old rundown houses he hadn't seen in months. He sighed to himself and resumed his walk, heading for his dad's house. Part of him wanted to go back and spend the rest of the evening with Darren, safe and sound. But he knew he needed to check in on his old man and see how he was holding up without him. Because sometimes his dad would forget to buy food or go to work if he'd had too much to drink the night before and stuff. And he didn't have a wife to help him out anymore, he just had Joey.

The young blond headed up the short flight of stairs to his front door and tried the door, not surprised to find it unlocked; his dad always forgot to lock it. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the living room. Sure enough, nothing had changed. There was the same patched up armchair, the same naked overhead bulb, even the bloodstain from when he'd shot himself was still there. Sitting in said armchair was Joey's dad, a half-finished bottle of cheap sake in his hand as he looked up at his son.

It seemed to take Mr. Wheeler a few moments to recognize his own flesh and blood, but with a few more sake bottles laying on the floor near the chair, it was clear he was already well past drunk. Once his gaze managed to somewhat focus on the blond teenager standing in the doorway, he scowled. "Where the hell have you been you little shit? I almost got laid off the other day 'cause your sorry ass wasn't here to wake me up in time for work." He took a swig from his bottle and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Dad, you know where I've been. Didn't Darren's guys tell you I'd be staying with him for a bit when they came and got my stuff?" Joey closed the door as he stepped further into the house, not wanting any of the neighbors to see or hear the fight he knew was coming.

After a few moments of trying to remember through his booze addled mind, his dad seemed to recall it somewhat. "Darren? That the name of the sumbitch you've been shacked up with? I got a look at his thugs when they came. Bet he's a pretty rich bastard. Never took you for a faggot though. Staying with some high rolling asshole and living off his money while all you gotta do is bend over when he wants you to."

Tears stung at Joey's eyes, but he wasn't about to let his dad see him cry. "It's not like that dad. He's just helping me recuperate from trying to kill myself. I don't sleep with him or anything." Sure, he and Darren had kissed a couple of times, but there was no need to give his dad any fuel for his drunken accusations.

"Don't you lie to me boy. I can tell a whore when I see one. And that's all you're doing with this fucker, is being nothing but a cheap whore. One thing I don't get is that since you're so easy to bend over, why ain't you been selling yourself around here to help out around the house for once."

"Dad, please, you don't know what you're talking about. Come on, let's get you to bed and you can just sleep it off like always," Joey pleaded, stepping forward and reaching for the bottle.

That was a bad move. His father swung the bottle at his head, striking him across the side of his face. The blow shattered the bottle, slicing open Joey's face in several places and embedding a few glass shards in his skin. But his drunken parent was only getting started. He slammed a fist into Joey's stomach, bringing the teen to his knees before the older Wheeler slammed his son's face to the floor.

Joey cried out in pain from each blow. He could feel his own warm blood trickling down his face from the cuts and shards. His lungs gasped for air and his vision was hazy and doubled as he lay there on the floor.

"Lie to me about not being the whore to some rich ass sugar daddy?" his father fumed, grabbing one of the empty bottles from the floor and stumbling back over to his fallen son. "I'll teach you a lesson 'bout being a faggot slut."

Still dazed from the blows to his head, Joey wasn't able to fight back when his father ripped away his pants and boxers. "Dad?" he asked, trying to get to his feet as an increasing sense of panic and danger grew in him.. "What are you doing?"

A swift and strong kick to his ribs with the tip of a steel toed work boot sent Joey collapsing back to the floor. "I said I'm gonna teach you a lesson, bitch. Now just lay there and take your medicine." Kneeling down behind his son, Mr. Wheeler began undoing his belt.

"Dad no please... please don't... please..." Joey begged softly. He clenched his eyes and fists tight as he waited for the pain of what he suspected his father was going to do when he heard the older man's zipper being pulled down. All he could think of was how not even Darren would want him after this...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, Joey just can't seem to catch a break can he? And just when things were starting to look up for him. Some very dark material there and I apologize if it offends anyone, but I wanted a way to include his father in this tale and this was the only way that seemed fitting. Next chapter will be up soon and we'll see how things turn out for Joey. I'd really love to hear your opinions on this chapter.  
**


End file.
